Amor Yandere
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Ya que estamos en este mes lleno de terror… me anime a subir un fic enfocado a este mes… los que me conocen saben que me gusta mucho la pareja LenxMiku solo les diré que esta es una competencia sobre el amor mas yandere… ¿Quién ganara? ADVERTENCIAS: Gore y Lemon…
1. MikuxLen Solo eres mia

_***Te amo tanto***_

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Kaito POV)

-Miku…- dije mientras la tomaba de la mano, estaba muy nervioso y mi cara de seguro se encontraba muy roja; ya que me ardía –yo… quería… bueno… etto-

-¿Si?-

-Es que a mi… me…- trataba de confesarle mis sentimientos a mi mejor amiga, ya que siempre la he amado en secreto; pero estoy harto de ser su mejor amigo y no quiero perderla… así que quiero que sea mi novia –es que…-

-¡Ya llego el nuevo!- gritaba Rin, nuestra tercera hermana; una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules; muy pequeña y bajita de estatura… realmente adorable pero aun así no se compara con la diva de mi amiga.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal y si me dices después? ¡Vamos a ver a nuestro hermano!- dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato asentí ya que no le puedo negar nada a la verde aqua… ella es simplemente hermosa y sexi; pero adorable e inocente a la vez, además de que es la mejor diva del mundo; usa siempre dos coletas y sus ojos son verde aqua al igual que su cabello… su rostro tan delicado y labios tan rojos y apetecibles.

-¡Miren! ¡Miren!- decía Rin con gran entusiasmo –él es nuestro nuevo hermano… se llama Len Kagamine ¿nos es genialoso?-

Voltee a verlo… el chico era de la misma estatura que yo; con su cabello rubio y ojos azules… nada del otro mundo; pero me di cuenta que miraba mucho a Miku ¡mi Miku!

-Hola… mi nombre es Miku Hatsune- saludaba mi amiga al rubio mientras sonreía cálidamente como siempre lo hacía –un placer-

-Hola… hermosa dama- beso su mejilla ¡cómo se atreve! –yo soy Len-

-Hola- interrumpí mientras tomaba la mano de la verde aqua –soy Kaito Shion-

-¡Que wuay! Siempre quise conocerte ¡te admiro mucho!- me dijo el rubio mientras sonreía -¡cuida de mi por favor!-

-Am… si-

-¡Viva tengo un hermano mayor!- decía el rubio muy feliz… se ve muy agradable el chico.

-Y yo… un hermano menor-

(Len POV)

Hace mucho que quería conocer al mejor cantante del mundo Kaito Shion y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la desperdiciare.

Hace poco se hicieron audiciones para encontrar una nueva voz que perteneciera al clan *Vocaloid* así que asistí y un tal maestro me escogió a mí de miles… ¡me convertiré en un ídolo!

-Ne~ Miku ni~ ¿me puedes mostrar mi habitación?- pregunte mientras la tomaba de la mano ya que soy un poco más alto que ella y realmente es muy hermosa mi nueva hermana ¡pero aquí vengo a ser uno de los mejores cantantes del mundo! Nada de distracciones.

-Está bien-

Y así nos retiramos hasta mi cuarto… que era muy grande pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era la computadora con la que ensayaremos.

-Perdón… ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto mi hermano mayor Kaito… es un chico alto, de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

-Para nada- contesto Miku con una agradable sonrisa –espero que los dos se lleven bien… por el momento voy a practicar con Rin chan ya que vamos a hacer un dueto ¿vale?-

-¡Sí!- respondimos los dos mientras sonreíamos.

-Por cierto Len kun…- dijo la verde aqua mientras tomaba mi mano –mañana ensayaremos juntos para que hagamos un dueto; si te parece…-

-¡Me encanta!- dije muy feliz -¿Cuál canción practicaremos?-

-La letra está en la computadora… ¨Romeo and Cinderella¨-

-Esa canción…- dijo Kaito mientras miraba a Miku –la íbamos a cantar juntos…-

-Perdón Kaito nichan… pero el maestro dijo que la cantáramos Len kun y yo- dijo Miku mientras se disculpaba con una leve reverencia –al parecer le agradaste mucho Len kun-

-¡Qué bien!- voltee a ver a Kaito sama –si ya la tenías practicada ¿me la enseñas?-

-Si…-

(Kaito POV)

Esa canción era especialmente hecha para que la cantáramos Miku y yo… ¿Por qué tenías que venir Len? Todo estaba perfecto hasta que llegaste. Cierto siempre quise tener un hermano menor para practicar juntos, pero odio ser el segundo en el corazón de Miku.

-¡Quiero convertirme en ídolo como tú!- me decía Len muy feliz mientras practicaba la canción; yo solo sonreí y trate de ocultar mi odio.

En estos meses que hemos pasado juntos me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas:

Siempre te la pasas abrasado de mi Miku, también besas constantemente sus mejillas, además de que cantas torpemente para llamar su atención y esa es una forma sucia de jugar; no es justo, es imperdonable, dices que me admiras… pero solo te burlas de mí.

(Miku POV)

-Ne~ Miku ni~ ¿cante bien?- preguntaba Len mientras sonreía ya que el maestro nos ha puesto muchos duetos juntos... algunos son muy difíciles, pero me encanta la forma en que Len kun se esfuerza para que salgan perfectos.

-¡Claro!-

De inmediato Len me abraso posesivamente; era algo raro, pero no me preocupa ya que es muy adorable… me encanta que se lleve tan bien con todos aquí… especialmente con Kaito ya que es un poco frio y serio… Len kun ha encontrado la forma de hacerlo sonreír.

(Kaito POV)

***Lo siento Len, ya no puedo tolerarlo más… es mi Miku***

Estaba detrás de una puerta observando como Len y Miku ensayaban… los dos lucían muy felices y divertidos… cada vez odio más a ese rubio.

Él tomaba su mano mientras cantaba y apropósito desafinaba; para que mi verde aqua lo abrase y consuele… según el cada abraso que Miku le da, le ayuda para que pueda cantar ¡es un mentiroso! Solo lo hace para abrasarla y hacerme enojar.

***Yo la amo, nunca la compartiré… sin embargo Len ¿Por qué quieres quitarme a mi amor?***

Siempre vas a su cuarto de noche para despedirte… pero sé que esas no son tus intensiones; quieres estar en cada momento con ella.

La segunda vez que trate de confesarme, tu llegaste e interrumpiste diciendo que querías ensayar ya que iban a grabar una nueva canción y como sabes que Miku nunca falla en las grabaciones, te aprovechaste de la situación… desde que llegaste no puedo tener un momento a solas con ella… siempre quieres estar a su lado y yo sé muy bien por qué.

***Yo siempre fui su favorito… el que siempre cantaba con ella***

Antes de que llegaras siempre iba de paseo con Miku… comíamos helado juntos, ensayábamos, salíamos y cantábamos siempre tomados de la manos.

Desde que llegaste el maestro se ha empeñado a escribir duetos para ti y para Miku… nunca podemos estar solos, porque siempre apareces tú de la nada y con una falsa sonrisa me pides que este contigo… según me admiras pero todo lo que sale de tu boca son puras mentiras.

***Si tengo que compartir a mi querida Miku… prefiero no tener hermanos con quien compartir***

De nuevo estas abrasado de ella… tú sabes perfectamente que estoy detrás de la puerta y volteas… sonríes sínicamente mientras lames la mejilla de mi amor… ella por supuesto que se sonroja… ¿Cómo te atreves? Empiezas a abrasarla por la cintura mientras llenas su rostro de besos; sabes perfectamente que me gusta y solo lo haces para molestarme… en tu voz siempre hay un tono de seducción… crees que solo porque Miku te ha entregado una gran confianza puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca.

***Hasta nunca Len, la culpa de todo es tuya; quiero recuperarla y por eso no te quiero aquí***

Me encuentro afuera del salón de ensayo… a mi alrededor solo hay una mesa gris y la ventana por donde puedo ver tus intentos por besar a Miku en los labios… ¡sé que no me lo estoy imaginando! Tu solo sonríes cuando te hablo de ella… siempre te he dicho que la amo ¡eres un sínico! El odio y los celos me consumen cada vez más…

***Tomo un par de tijeras… voy al lugar donde tu duermes***

Lo siento Kagamine… pero no permitiré que te acerques más a mi amada… con estas tijeras podre fin a tu existencia… el metal esta tan frio… espero ser preciso…

Tu estas durmiendo plácidamente en tu cama, como normalmente lo haces después de ensayar… en tu rostro hay una gran sonrisa de satisfacción… en la mía de seguro también… ¡ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre Miku!

Alce las tijeras justo enfrente de tu corazón… mis manos no temblaban, estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo; tu solo te mueves y acomodas mejor en la cama.

***Voy a cortar el cable y te are dormir para siempre***

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Los celos me están consumiendo cada vez más… Len no sería capaz de quitarme a mi amada; solo son amigos y estoy muy seguro de que él no es de ese tipo de persona.

Él es muy amigable al igual que Miku así que por eso se llevan de esa manera… solo me lo he estado imaginando… los celos te vuelven estúpido.

-Kaito… ¿hermano? ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!- decía Len mientras se tallaba los ojos y sonreía -hace mucho que no vienes a mi habitación ¿Qué me enseñaras el día de hoy?-

Mire confundido su rostro ¿no me tiene miedo? Tiene tanta confianza… desde un principio él me dijo que quería ser el mejor ídolo del mundo al igual que yo… el me considera como su hermano mayor… con quien puede contar toda su vida.

-Siempre es divertido estar contigo yo aprecio que estés aquí, porque eres el mejor hermano del mundo además de que tu voz es envidiable… gracias por ser mi hermano mayor, el que siempre cuida de mi-

Después de escuchar todo es eso… mi rencor y celos se fueron; y sonreí… ¿Cómo pudo entrar en mi cabeza el pensamiento de arrebatarle la vida a alguien como Len?

***-¡Es broma!-***

Escuche de el mientras sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en mi estómago… mi garganta se cerraba; al igual que mis fuerzas se esfumaban… caí al piso de su habitación mientras miraba con mucho odio y temor al rubio que sostenía un cuchillo lleno de sangre… de mi sangre.

_-Sabes Kaito, tú no eres el favorito de Miku… no te preocupes yo la cuidare; perdóname; pero ahora ella es solo mía- _dijo el mientras reía… En sus ojos se podía ver la locura y obsesión que tenía por la verde aqua… de mi boca salía un hilo de sangre ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde? Mi corazón sabía que Len estaba loco por Miku y no hice nada para protegerla _–lo siento… pero no me gusta compartir… y ahora Miku solo va a tener ojos para mí… solo falta una persona más…-_

Len se retiró con cuchillo en mano… mientras miraba hacia el techo… de un momento a otro le perdí el rastro.

-¡Kaito!- decía Rin mientras lloraba y me trataba de reanimar… pero mi final ya está cerca -¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¡Llama a la ambulancia! Tranquilo Kaito… todo va a estar bie…-

Mi cara se llenó de horror al ver como Rin escupía sangre, sus pupilas se dilataron, las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos cesaron; detrás de ella se encontraba Len apuñalándola varias veces… mientras reía y empapaba su rostro con la sangre de la rubia. Después de asegurarse de que Rin no tenía pulso soltó el chuchillo y lo dejo cerca de mis manos.

-¡Miku! ¡Ayuda! ¡Miku!- gritaba el mientras trataba de aguantar las risas… volteo y sonrió sínicamente de nuevo -¿Qué pasa Kaito nichan? Te vez un poco mal…-

-Ah!- grito Miku muy asustada mientras miraba la horrible escena que el rubio había provocado… mi corazón daba sus últimos latidos… trataba con todas mis fuerzas seguir manteniendo mi vista en ellos -¿Qué…? ¿¡Que ocurrió… !? ¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?!-

-Miku… Kaito nichan trataba de lastimar a Rin… y los dos…- dijo el mientras lloraba… a pesar de todo lo que nos hiso… aún tiene las lágrimas para su actuación.

-Tranquilo Len…- dijo Miku mientras lo abrasaba –tod… todo… va a… a… salir bien-

Len la abraso mientras volteaba a verme… sonreía y con su mano acariciaba el cabello de la verde aqua, dejándolo manchado de sangre ya que sus manos también lo estaban…

-¿Tu estas bien Len kun?- decía Miku mientras con un pedazo de su camisa limpiaba el rostro del rubio.

-Creo… creo que si…- dijo el de nuevo tratando de no reír… pero Miku no se daba cuenta de eso… con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban trate de tocarla… mi cuerpo me ardía… sentía como si hubieran prendido llamas en mi… unas lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos… mientras seguía el hilo de sangre en mi boca… apenas pude acercarme a sus ropas cuando…

***-Beso~-* **Escuche decir de Len mientras la tomaba por la cabeza y la acercaba…

-Miku te amo- dijo el rubio terminando de besarla.

-Len…- susurro mi verde aqua…

***-Yo también te amo… y no quiero que te ocurra algo-***

Así que el rubio sonrió sínicamente de nuevo… mi corazón paro de latir… lo último que pude ver fue como se besaban apasionadamente enfrente de nosotros.

**_*Miku yo también te amo*_**

_Mis últimas palabras, que nunca serán escuchadas… fui un cobarde._

* * *

**(Len POV)**

***Seca mis labios teñidos por el rojo vivo de aquel liquido***

Los meses pasaron… la muerte de Kaito y Rin no fue investigada ya que la tomaron como una pelea fuera de control.

Miku y yo nos hicimos novios… nos mudamos a una nueva casa solos; ya que siendo unos famosos cantantes juveniles ganamos mucho dinero y pudimos pagar una lujosa casa. El grupo Vocaloid no se perdió… antes solo contaba de 4 cantantes: Kaito, Rin, Miku y yo… en la actualidad consta de 7 cantes: Gakupo, Luka, Gumi, Piko, Meiko, Miku y yo.

Los días pasaban rápido y el pequeño ¨accidente¨… solo lo recuerdo como una pesadilla; por su puesto que nunca le dije nada de esto a Miku ya que hemos pensado en formar una familia.

***Solo estamos tu y yo… tu sonríes en un rincón***

Normalmente cantábamos juntos en los conciertos… pero el maestro dijo que Miku es una diva… por si no se acuerdan ella surgió antes que yo… y por lo tanto canta varias canciones con los demás sin importar el genero.

A menudo salíamos juntos… pero te hiciste la mejor amiga de la mayoría de los integrantes así que me dejaste a un lado… lo que siempre temí.

***Siente mis dedos acariciando tu esquicito cuello pálido***

Poco a poco los integrantes de Vocaloid iban muriendo trágicamente… estabas asustada y no tenias otra explicación mas que un espíritu maligno había maldecido el grupo… siempre tan inocente; creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.

Lo que no sabes es que de nuevo los celos me estaban consumiendo y no puedo hacerme a la idea de que amas mas a otras personas que a mi… poco a poco me fui deshaciendo de ellas.

***Te hare mía… y latido tras latido excedamos de pación***

Tu hermano vino de visita en navidad… los dos son muy apegados; después de todo son gemelos… trate de ocultar mi odio a aquel que me esta robando tu atención.

Más sin embargo a simple vista se podía notar que tu hermano no te quería como familia… si no como la mujer que eres… mi mujer.

Un día antes de su partida decidiste ir a ayudar a los vecinos a quitar el árbol de navidad y es ahí… cuando tome un pequeño cuchillo… tan frio y silencioso… no dude en atacar a Mikuo.

Llegaste a casa y miraste sorprendida aquel escenario…

-Hola amor- dije mientras limpiaba mi rostro con la playera blanca que llevaba -¿Qué habrá de cenar?-

***Como un pétalo de rosas, si tu caes sobre mi conocerás… dama que es el amar***

Ahora ¿Dónde estas?... solo vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco; de tela muy fina… te encuentras de manos y ojos atada… en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto.

No quisiste entender el porqué del asesinato de tu hermano… así que tuve que usar una vez mas aquella fuerza descontrolada y guardarte como el tesoro que eres… nadie mas podrá verte… solo yo.

***Así que hagámoslo a baja luz… saciándonos hasta morir***

De día soy Len Kagamine… un chico exitoso pero solitario… durante la noche soy Len Kagamine tu fiel amante.

Todas las noches visitando aquella casa; verificando que estés bien… gozando de tu cuerpo y alma.

Me encanta llegar a la gran mansión mientras duermes y tomarte de las muñecas… pasar el fino cuchillo por tu suave piel… mientras rasgo frenéticamente toda tu ropa.

Tus ojos vendados… el jadeo que provoco entre frenéticos besos… es lo que me hace feliz. Probar cada parte de tu cuerpo… especialmente tus labios tan rojos… ese néctar tan dulce indicio de que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo y por ultimo robarme algo tan característico de ti.

***-¨Que nada nos detenga¨-… dímelo a ciegas; el aire faltara mas no las ganas***

Me encanta escucharte gemir mi nombre; mientras trato de darte mayor placer posible… tomarte todas las noches me llena de felicidad y orgullo… entre abrazos y besos decirte cuanto te quiero… ese es mi mayor anhelo.

***Tengo delicadeza, así que no temas… bésame mi muñeca***

Por tus finas facciones; el cabello largo color verde aqua y ojos del mismo color; tus labios rojos y seductores… tu perfecto cuerpo… te puse de sobre nombre Muñeca.

Aun cuando entro a aquella casa por la noche… asustándote; mientras sonrió y miro tu silueta cerca del balcón; te abrazo por la cintura mientras te canto al oído.

Sentarte sobre mis piernas y cepillar tu cabello… un beso cálido que te da más confianza.

***En este laberinto no hay llave alguna para regresar atrás el tiempo***

Miro detenidamente la llave dorada de tu habitación… decorada con piedras rojas y pegada a un collar… para llevarla cargando todo el día.

Tus manos se posan en las ventanas del gran balcón; se pude notar que ansias salir… pero sabes que nunca te lo permitiría ya que eres mía; tu cabello esta atado en dos lindas colitas que te hice anteriormente; llevas puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que muestra tu hermoso cuerpo; en tu cuello llevas una gargantilla de plata, que he modificado para que se pueda unir a una cadena.

Yo… vestido elegantemente de negro; con el cabello alborotado; mientras veo las velas derretirse; me siento a un lado tuyo… admiro tu figura a la luz de la luna.

-Ven…- dije mientras tiraba levemente de la cadena.

***Ah! La dama de esta noche realmente es bella***

Me levanto aun con el sabor de sus labios… de aquella chica de ojos verde aqua… pero sé que todo fue un sueño…nada mas que un sueño.

Quisiera que todo fuera realidad y en este momento estar con ella admirando un atardecer; no se porque tengo aun ese presentimiento de que mi dulce favorito es el _chocolate._

Ahora que lo recuerdo esta vez… tuve una fantasía con la chica de cabellos largos; en donde los dos disfrutábamos de un rico y delicioso chocolate… comerlo sobre el cuerpo de ella había sido la experiencia mas gratificante que había tenido… pero como un sueño tuvo que terminar.

***Soplando va… viento fugas por la extensa ciudad***

Despertarme de nuevo… en diferente cuarto… en diferente ropa.

Tomo un poco de café y olvido mi sueño húmedo con aquella chica de sonrisa cálida… siempre tengo el mismo sueño en donde ella y yo nos amamos sin fin… en donde yo le declaro mi amor profundo.

Tome dirección hacia mi trabajo, en una pequeña oficina como ejecutivo… nunca pare de pensar en aquella chica de ojos tristes y piel blanca… mis compañeros de trabajo siempre me hacen el día más ameno con sus bromas y anécdotas.

Aun así todo fue un sueño… no puedo tocar ese hermoso rostro; no puedo volver a vestirla con esos vestidos tan lujosos; no puedo cepillar su cabello una y otra vez… estoy sueños me están volviendo loco.

Espero no ser el único… ya que mis sueños involucran a la persona más famosa en todo el mundo: Miku Hatsune… la cual no se sabe su paradero; después de la muerte de los integrantes de aquel grupo dos chicos… una pareja… huyeron y no se sabe a donde.

Muchas veces me confunden con el cantante Kagamine… pero ya me acostumbre… después de todo es difícil vivir con una doble personalidad… que me ha robado sueños y aspiraciones.

***La vela dejara un aroma a anís***

Todo fue organizado… todo lo que vez a tu alrededor es exclusivamente para ti…

Vuelvo a acostarme a tu lado mientras disfruto tu aroma tan dulce… parecería que no te percatas de mi presencia y solo te mueves de un lado a otro para acomodarte… de vez en cuando bostezas… tal vez es bueno tener un descanso; así que te abrasare hasta el amanecer… quiero verte sonreír como siempre lo haces.

***Y tu serás parte de mi… como yo seré de ti***

Como niño dibujo tu silueta en una servilleta, mientras bebo café; el trabajo cada vez es mas agobiante pero trato de soportarlo… al principio todo era un baile enfrente de la luz de la luna, el sonido de aquella caja musical y tu largo vestido seduciéndome cada vez mas… convirtiéndose de nuevo en una noche llena de pación.

***Siento que me atrapa tu dulce fragancia… no te olvides de mi; bella dama***

Te ayude a vestirte… como siempre lo hago.

Escogí una ropa especial… ya que estamos celebrando un asenso en el trabajo; lo que significa mas horas con mi hermosa muñeca.

Siempre he deseado un animal al cual cazar… que nunca me quitarían... y ahora que la he encontrado soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

Solo que no seria divertido si… esta solo se moviera por mi cuenta… si esta solo acatara mis ordenes… visitar tu casa en la noche; a pesar de que las puertas tienen muchos candados y las ventanas están cercadas… me hace sentir vivo… y fuerte.

¿Quién demonios crees que soy? Cuando tratas de esconderte dentro de tu gran cuarto… me encanta; ya que me gusta casarte… como en el juego de el gato y el ratón.

-Me encanta ese juego…-

***Ese triste rostro no quieren mis ojos***

-¿Quién fue esta vez?- preguntaste…

-¿De que me hablas?-

-¿A quien mataste hoy…?- volviste a preguntar… quite la suave venda de tus ojos y los pude ver llorar… de nuevo sentí esa sensación de odio.

-¿¡Porque te preocupa demasiado!?- pregunte mientras apretaba mis puños fuertemente -Solo… era un basura-

-¿Quién fue?- preguntaste de nuevo… saque mi cuchillo y lo mire… no me gusta verte triste.

-No te preocupes…- dije –solo le dije que no se acercara mucho a mi dulce princesa-

***Tócame mi niña***

***Cántame al oído; incluso hasta el alba… la noche es para ti mi princesa***

La rutina de trabajo en realidad es horrible… pero aun así… recordar aquella pequeña canción… de esa hermosa y suave voz.

-¨La luz del día… nos da calor¨- empecé a entonar la pequeña canción… que recuerdo de aquellos sueños -¨hay alegría… fuera el dolor¨-

-Vaya…- decía mi compañera Neru mientras me entregaba una taza de café –nuestro jefe… esta enamorado-

-Jum…-

Solo deseo volver a casa… y soñar con la hermosa princesa de vestidos blancos.

Olvidándome de la realidad… olvidándome de todo… solo poder rosar mis dedos en el cuerpo de la verde aqua… solo eso necesito.

***Ah! Mi muñeca carmesí… bella eres sin fin***

Aun así no me canso de admirarte… parece que lo sabes… sabes que eres mi mayor tentación y te ríes por tenerme a tu merced.

Cantas alegremente, mientras bailas recogiendo el pequeño vestido de moño enorme… te abraso rápidamente por la cintura mientras paso mi mano por tu cuello.

-Eres hermosa-

***-¨Nunca te detengas¨-… dímelo a ciegas; el aire faltara mas no las ganas***

***Tengo delicadeza así que no temas… bésame mi muñeca***

***Te daré mi vida si así lo deseas… no lo dudes mas; seré tuyo***

***Ya acércate sin temer***

Veo que nada de esto fue un sueño… y estoy más que contento.

-Por favor Len…- decía la chica de cabellos largos –déjame salir…-

-Lo siento- dije mientras recogía su cabello en dos coletas y lo adornaba con moños negros –pero después de todo eres mía-

-Solo un día…-

-Lo pensare… ahora déjame probarte este nuevo vestido…-

Desde aquel día en que la conocí por primera vez… después de escuchar su fina voz y su agradable sonrisa; mi única alegría era ella… aquella verde aqua. Los ojos de aquella chica… al igual que su sonrisa; siempre fueron reconfortantes… verla dormir pacíficamente en aquel edificio en donde practicábamos las tan esperadas canciones por los fans y los mismos integrantes de Vocaloid; me había dado cuenta de que se habías vuelto una _obsesión._

Tal vez… estoy con una idea errónea de lo que es… ¿pero como más se le puede llamar? El odio que siento cuando la veo con otra persona que no sea yo… sobre todo cuando sus ojos lloraban por otras personas que no fuera yo… su sonrisa cálida.

Aun cuando las ¨amenazas¨ habían sido borradas; me sentía inseguro sobre ti… ¿Por qué tus ojos no pueden centrarse solo en mí? Tal vez solo debí acudir por ayuda… o tal vez… _solo podría hacerla mía._

-La segunda opción… siempre es la mejor-

***Solo un poco mas…***

_**(Miku POV)**_

_**Sigo manteniéndome en pie… aunque las heridas duelan y mi cuerpo se desmorone… sigo con una sonrisa gentil… que nunca será borrada de mi rostro.**_

_**La razón por la que sigo con vida es por que amo a aquellos chicos… si; a Len y al Len que me llena de tristeza.**_

_**Esperando cada noche el tacto de sus frías manos… sus insensibles palabras… sus besos tan lujuriosos pero a la vez tan tiernos y dulces.**_

_**Sé que detrás de aquel chico que no le preocupa asesinar a cualquier persona que tiene enfrente por celos… esta el mismo chico amoroso y noble del que me enamore.**_

_**¿Pero por qué no admitirlo? Aunque el me da miedo, me lastima y me hace llorar… amo también su personalidad sádica ¿Cómo puedo decir eso? Desde el primer momento en que vi sus ojos azules, su sonrisa tan despreocupada… el color carmín de aquel líquido sobre su ropa… supe que él era la persona que mas me necesitaba… la persona que mas necesitaba.**_

_**Sin importar que me haga daño… sin importar a toda esa gente que asesinó… sin importar lo que suceda siempre amare a Len.**_

_**A su doble personalidad… no le importa asesinar a sangre fría; pero a un así yo siempre lo recibiré con una cálida sonrisa… **_

_**-¨Lo siento tanto Miku…¨- me decía Len mientras me abrasaba fuertemente… sus lagrimas tan cálidas caían por mis hombros -¨Me odio… ¿Por qué te hice esto?¨-**_

_**-¨Tranquilo…¨- dije mientras mi voz temblorosa salía acompañada con un mar de lagrimas -¨Ne~ ¿Qué te parece una canción?¨-**_

_**-¨¿Cómo puedes seguir así… después de todo lo que hice?¨- me dijiste.**_

_**-¨Por que te amo…¨- dije -¨no me importa lo que hayas hecho antes… tampoco lo que haces ahora… solo sé que te amo¨-**_

_**-¨Eres mi hermosa niña…¨- volviste a reír sínicamente, mientras sacabas aquel cuchillo… que estaba manchado de sangre… ¿esta vez quien habrá sido la victima? Ya veo… el dolor en mi vientre se hace mas intenso… la sangre no paraba de correr… mi vista se nublaba -¨Te amo…¨-**_

_**-¨Sabia… que me amabas¨- dije entre lagrimas… me sentía tan alegre -¨sabia que no solo era pasajero… tu… mi valiente y sádico Len me amas…¨-**_

_**-¨Lo siento…¨- volviste a decir mientras tomabas aquel filoso cuchillo y apuntabas a tu corazón… -¨Lo siento…¨-**_

_**-¨Después de todo soy tuya¨- dije con una débil sonrisa… me había acostumbrado al dolor pero esta vez era diferente… ya mi limite había llegado… solo pude llegar a posar mi mano sobre la tuya… tratando de evitar tu muerte aunque mis fuerzas ya no se encontraban -¨Solo tuya¨-**_

_**-¨Te amo Miku¨-**_

_**(Len POV)**_

_**Morir por ti… tomados de las manos… por que siempre estaré contigo.**_

* * *

**_¡¿Que les pareció?! Me esforcé mucho TT_TT mi compu sigue sin funcionar y lo mas probable es que voy a tener que llevarla a reparar… trate de que el capi fuera confuso… gomene quise poner Lemon pero estaban mis papas viendo lo que escribía… les prometí el fic ¿no? Jejejeje bueno dejen sus comentarios plis… _**

**_¡Comenten! ¡Comenten! ¡Comenten! Y de paso me dicen de que se van a disfrazar… yo de un neko mágico! Jejeje :3 bueno bye nye_**


	2. MikuxKaito Eres lo unico que necesito

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

**_(N/A: Las historias no están enlazadas… Miku murió en el anterior capitulo y después Len al ver lo que había hecho se suicido; por eso al ultimo dijo ¨-Morir por ti… tomados de las manos… por que siempre estaré contigo-¨ jejejeje dije que lo quería hacer confuso :D bueno… sigamos con la siguiente pareja)_**

**_*Eres lo único que necesito*_**

(Kaito POV)

Veo que estas divirtiéndote… encontré tu nueva afición mí querida Miku…

-¿No son lindos los gatitos Rin?- decía mi verde aqua mientras le mostraba a su amiga rubia de ojos azules; una foto tomada por ella misma –como quisiera uno… pero en la casa no lo puedo tener-

-Te digo que deberías irte a vivir conmigo y con el estúpido de mi hermano- respondía la rubia; mientras apuntaba en dirección a mí –mira… tienes hoyos por todas partes-

-Gracias Rin chan… pero mis papas me pidieron que cuidara de su casa hasta que terminara el instituto- sonreí ante su respuesta; aunque no importa si se va a vivir con su amiga… yo siempre estaré a su lado… siempre la seguiré a donde quiera que valla.

***Por qué te amo***

-Bueno… bueno… ¿Qué se te va a ser?- dijo la rubia mientras la tomaba de la mano –creo que es hora de que nos vallamos ¿no?-

-Claro Rin chan-

Las dos se fueron como siempre a la misma hora… sé que trabajan como niñeras en una casa muy grande; los papas de Miku constantemente viajan y casi nunca están con ella… pero siempre le envían dinero cada quincena; Miku siempre acompaña a Rin a la casa de un tal Kiyoteru y por estar ahí también le pagan.

La verde aqua estudia en el mismo instituto que yo… la hermosa mujer de la que estoy enamorado… tiene 17 años; su piel es blanca y fina como la porcelana, sus ojos son muy grandes y verdes como esmeraldas; tiende a peinarse de dos coletas ya que su cabello es muy largo y del mismo color que sus ojos.

***Como quisiera acariciarte ahora mismo… pues al fin tu amor me vas a entregar***

Entro de nuevo a tu casa; ya que tengo el duplicado de tus llaves… busco fotos en donde te pueda encontrar de chiquita ¡Que mona eres! Como siempre dejaste tu cama desarreglada… y tu computadora abierta.

-¨Mañana nos vemos¨- decía en tu correo ¿A quién le escribiste? Que yo recuerde tu amiga Luka tendría una cita mañana con Gakupo… Meiko tiene rehabilitación por su adicción al alcohol… Rin va a visitar a Gumi ya que está enferma… ¿a quién esperaras mañana?

Bueno eso no me importa ya que te estaré vigilando desde mi casa… ahora que recuerdo Rin menciono a su hermano ¿Será él? bueno no me preocupare… ya que estoy seguro que me amas.

También estas dejando de comer tus puerros… casi están todos en el refrigerador ¿Estás a dieta? Pero eres muy delgada, hermosa, sexi… especialmente cuando duermes… ¿Es por esa persona que te va a visitar mañana? O tal vez porque va a ver revisión médica en el instituto y quieres verte delgada… pero si pesas solo 40 kl. Eso es muy poquito… pero aun así no dejas de tener tu cuerpo tan bien proporcionado.

-¡La encontré!- me dije feliz mientras sostenía en mis manos una de tus braguitas… esta era blanca con detalles azulados… sigues siendo muy infantil mi hermosa princesa –está bien… pronto llegaras-

Me retire de nuevo a mi casa; mientras dejaba tu braga encima de mi cama… comí rápidamente; no quiero distraerme con cosas innecesarias mientras te vigilo.

(Miku POV)

-Buenas noches pequeña…- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a una de las hijas de Kiyoteru.

-Vámonos Miku… ya se está haciendo tarde- decía mi amiga mientras comía una naranja -¿Le llamo a Len?-

-No se… mañana va a ir a casa y bueno…- dije muy ruborizada… ya que Len y yo somos novios desde hace unos días… pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguien me vigila, además de que está desapareciendo mi ropa interior, fotos y archivos personales –no escombre hoy-

-Está bien… iremos caminando- dijo mi amiga mientras tomaba su mochila –pero si nos ocurre algo va a ser tu culpa-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no pasara nada-

(Kaito POV)

Estas retrasada por 10 minutos, será mejor que valla a buscarte… de paso te tomo fotos con los niños… siempre me imagino que son nuestros hijos.

-Tengo miedo Rin- dijo mi verde aqua mientras abría la puerta de su casa… creo que mi sueño de más fotos ya no se va a cumplir… pero me alegra que te encuentres bien.

-¿Por qué?-

-Siento que me vigilan todo el tiempo- no te vigilo amor… solo cuido de tu salud.

-Estas siendo paranoica Miku ni~- dijo la rubia… por eso considero que es tu mejor amiga –me voy porque está asiéndose más oscuro cada vez… cuídate y no olvides cerrar la puerta… hay muchos locos en estos tiempos

-Está bien… buenas noches-

Me retire de nuevo a mi casa… no sin antes vigilar que Rin ya haya avanzado por lo menos una cuadra… regrese y volví a mirar todas las fotos que tengo de ti en mi habitación… saque mi computadora y me puse de nuevo a verte por medio de cámaras que coloque estratégicamente.

(Miku POV)

-¡Me siento tan sola!- dije en voz alta para des estresarme –quiero un gatito… pero que no haga escandalo… coma… ensucie… está bien; no quiero nada-

Tome un refresco del refrigerador e hice una torta de plátano… otro de mis vicios nuevos gracias a mi Len; ya que en recreo es lo que me da de comer ¡Lo amo tanto! Hace poco pensé en confesarle mis sentimientos… y un día me decidí por dejarle una carta de amor en su casillero; pero encontré una en el mío… y así se dieron las cosas.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- pregunte mientras entraba al baño… usualmente así jugaba con mi mama cuando era chiquita –ya veo… una Miku muy sucia ¡hora del baño!-

Fui a mi cuarto a buscar mi ropa… y como siempre volví a encontrar nuevas bragas; las viejas ya no estaban… pero no me preocupo; de seguro son los vecinos… ellos si tienen gatitos. Tal vez por eso desaparecen cosas de mi casa… ellos vienen y toman lo que les llama la atención.

-¡Gane!- dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsa unas bragas que compre antes de regresarme a casa -¡toma esa minino malo!-

Tome mi piyama y prendí el boiler para comenzar a bañarme.

(Kaito POV)

No es apropiado que vea a mi amada bañarse… me gustaría mucho pero es hasta que ella me dé su consentimiento.

**_*FLASH-BACK*_**

_-Que frio hace- me dije a mismo mientras calentaba mis manos frotándolas una contra otra._

_-Si… va a nevar- me contesto una chica de cabellos verde aqua; la chica llevaba el uniforme de mi instituto… la hacía ver muy linda; en su cuello llevaba puesta una bufanda azul –mi nombre es Miku-_

_-Mi nombre…-_

_-Kaito Shion- dijo la chica mientras sonreía… que linda –no me preguntes porque te conozco ¿vale?-_

_-Está bien…- respondí ruborizado mientras escondía las manos en mi pantalón._

_-Sera mejor que te cobijes- fue cuando me di cuenta que la chica se estaba quitando su bufanda y me la colocaba cuidadosamente… se sentía tan cálida –Nos vemos luego ¡bye nye!-_

_Se echó a correr a un auto que se encontraba cerca… desde ese día no me he quitado la bufanda azul, de la peli turquesa._

**_*FIN FLASH-BACK*_**

¡Que rico estaba ese helado! Amo el helado de sandía… bueno no más que a Miku ¡Pero amo el helado de sandía!

Acomode mi cama mientras miraba de nuevo el álbum de fotos que encontré hace una semana en tu cuarto… al parecer quieres mucho a tus padres… a un lado mío estaba una braguita azul con puntos blancos; clavada en la pared… al igual que muchas fotos tuyas asiendo de todo.

(Miku POV)

Me siento vigilada ya que tengo una extraña sensación… aunque no siento que la persona que me acosa sea mala…

De vez en cuando me parce escuchar murmullos por parte de mi vecino… y puedo jurar que se asoman a ver por un pequeño agujero que hay en la pared… creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica; ya no veré programas de adultos.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunte mientras buscaba mi álbum… hace una semana que lo perdí –está bien… de todos modos no tengo ánimos de ver mis recuerdos-

Tome un puerro y comencé a comerlo mientras miraba la televisión… ya era tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano para mañana.

(Kaito POV)

Que linda te vez cuando duermes… creo que será mejor que valla a acomodarte.

Abrí la puerta lentamente para no despertarte… después use una de las cobijas blancas que tienes en tu ropero y la puse sobre de ti… cuidando tu sueño… constantemente te movías de un lado a otro… bese tu frente y regrese a mi casa… para gravarte y dormir.

**_*Al día siguiente*_**

(Miku POV)

¡Hoy es el día!

Acomode todo en su lugar… prepare hamburguesas para la comida y arregle mi aspecto ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Porque mi Len va venir! Estoy súper emocionada y feliz… espero que le guste como me arregle hoy… también me esforcé mucho en la comida ¡hoy en un día súper especial!

Solo hay que esperar su llegada… por el momento estaré viendo un poco de televisión ¡Amo el especial de Halloween! No sé por qué lo pasan en horario de adultos; pero… ¡Lo amo!

(Kaito POV)

Me desperté un poco tarde… ya que me quede dormido con ella… es sorprendente lo que una simple droga puede causar en Miku.

Cuando fui a acomodarla me dio mucha tentación estar a su lado; se supone que me regresaría para dormir y despertar en la madrugada… así que fui de nuevo a mi casa y por obra del destino encontré una droga llamada *_Cantarella_* que puede provocar en pequeñas dosis un leve desmayo… en mayores dosis la muerte; coloque una gota en su boca… y después dormí a su lado ¿Pero cómo dormir? Si tengo a la persona más perfecta del mundo cerca de mí.

Por ese motivo no me despertaba… porque en toda la noche… solo contemple su delicada figura y me emocione al sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

Después regrese a mi casa ya que la droga no duraría para siempre… espero con ansias salir a comer juntos… aunque no te acuerdes de mi rostro.

(Miku POV)

-¡Len!- dije mientras lo abrasaba en la entrada –eres un idiota… tardaste mucho-

-Lo siento amor- se disculpaba el; mientras me entregaba un peluche con forma de gatito –es que fue un embrollo haya y no podía comprarte el gatito porque un chico lo quería… y tuve que pelearme…-

-Te amo… Len- dije mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios… estaba parada de puntitas mientras él me abrasaba; ya que el rubio es muy alto –bueno… adelante-

Los dos nos sentamos en el sillón blanco de la sala mientras veíamos una película nueva llamada *_El chico de pantalones cuadrados_* que me había llamado la atención… normalmente en estos días (sábado) acostumbro salir a comer a un restaurante que esta cerca… es relajante y me zafo de las obligaciones de mi casa jejejeje pero me alegra mas estar junto al chico de ojos azules que tanto amo.

**(Kaito POV)**

***¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas con alguien?***

Como dije anteriormente… no pude dormir en toda la noche así que me gano el sueño. No desperté hasta que sentí mucha hambre; así que me levante por un pequeño refrigerio… volví a la computadora y así los pude ver…

Estaba Miku y un rubio… los dos sentados sobre el gran sofá de su casa… comían paletas mientras hablaban amenamente ¿Quién es ese chico? Tiene mucho parecido a tu amiga Rin… ya veo ¿Así que él es su hermano? La persona con la que te ibas a ver…

***¡Qué lindo chico! Guapo y especial***

Mire un buen rato entretenido… como se tomaban de las manos y jugaban.

-¨Vamos a dar un paseo¨- te dijo el rubio… hay que admitirlo; el chico es alto, rubio, de ojos azules y apuesto… aunque no entiendo porque sales con el… si me tienes a mi… tu fiel seguidor.

Los dos salieron a tomar un helado… también salí detrás de ustedes; nunca se percataron de mi presencia. Parecía que estaban disfrutando mucho de esta pequeña salida y por momentos se llegaban a abrazar.

-¨Te amo Miku¨- dijo el rubio… que si no mal recuerdo se llama Len.

-¨Yo… también te amo¨- dijiste… en cuestiones de segundos los dos compartían… de un beso.

***Que te demuestre su amor esta noche***

Tome foto justamente en ese momento… la ira me consumía… solo eres mía y de nadie mas.

Llegaron a tu casa mientras reían… lo invitaste a pasar y el acepto gustoso… dejare que esta noche este junto a ti ya que será la ultima vez que lo veras… estuve vigilando todos los movimientos que hacían ya que no voy a permitir… que el este disfrutando de tu belleza.

***Pues… lo matare y luego lo empacare***

Después de planear exactamente la muerte de Len… decidí reunirme contigo como siempre en aquella cafetería; para tomar un helado de sandia exactamente a las 6:00; te encontraste de nuevo con tu amiga Rin… me pregunto a donde me llevaras el día de hoy.

Te seguiré a donde vallas… siento como si nos acercáramos cada vez un poco mas… salimos rumbo al cine y te sentaste en la fila delantera… como buen caballero me senté a tu lado para cuidar de ti… no recuerdo la historia… ya que en toda la película solo admiraba tu bello rostro.

Salimos de la sala y recibiste una llamada… ya veo… así que te reunirás de nuevo con el rubio.

***¡Quemare las fotos de ese chico!***

Salimos de nuevo hacia el colegio… a la misma hora… pero esta vez no estamos solos; de nuevo este chico de ojos azules te acompaña hasta tu salón… sentí algo en mi corazón nubloso.

Es la primera vez que veo que te diviertes tanto… me muerdo los labios cada vez que te veo reír. No puedo contener mis celos… he llegado a los limites de mi autocontrol ¡Es hora de poner fin a esto! Llego a casa para cortar cada una de las fotos en donde sales con Len… para luego quemarlas.

***Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo?***

Ansió poder ver al rubio sufrir… ahogado con mis propias manos.

Siempre se dan besos y abrazos… esas cosas no son buenas. No lo olvides… las personas que estorben ¡simplemente desaparecerán! Entonces con esto… no hay nada que nos interrumpa… ya que este mundo fue hecho solo para ti y para mi… maldigo a tu amiga por presentarte a su hermano… el que me esta robando toda tu atención.

***Puedes cumplir tus deseos… hoy conmigo***

Ah! He estado pensando mucho en ti… pero ¿Por qué te niegas en buscarme tú a mí?

Yo podría hacerte feliz… y tu vida llenarla de alegría; pero a un así… aunque he tratado de acercarme de nuevo a ti… ya no recuerdas mi rostro y mucho menos recuerdas el regalo que tu misma me diste… eso me entristece mucho.

***Porque te amo… ¡mucho! ¿Lo podrás notar?***

Has hecho caso omiso de las cartas y correos electrónicos que envió… y todas mis llamas las rechazas… voy a seguir llamando hasta que tu salgas ¡no importa cuanto tiempo se necesite!

Te sientes atemorizada por el acoso… pero tampoco haces nada para evitarlo… eso me deja claro que tu también disfrutas de esto.

***Yo tu esclavo… siempre seré… te aseguro conmigo estarás***

Puedes buscarme a mi y llamarme; incluso eso haría que mi corazón se hinchara… pero de lugar a eso… te encierras todo el día en casa; pusiste nuevos candados a todas tus puertas y ventanas… ¿Te quieres alejar de mi? ¿Te doy miedo?

Puedes buscarme a mí; llámame y te diré todos mis secretos. Con esto… volveríamos a ser felices como antes…

***Explícame ahora porque estas llorando***

Voy a hacerlo mas fácil para ti… para que no tengas que correr mas.

-¨¿Por qué…? ¿¡Porque me hacen esto!?¨- gritaste… mientras llorabas y rompías la nota que deje justamente sobre tu cama -¨Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes¨-

Seguí mirándote durante todo el día… ya que sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz no dudaras en alejarte de Len.

***¿Que es lo que va mal?… esto no es normal***

***¿Te preguntas que es lo que estoy guardando?***

***¡Es un ataúd para tu funeral!***

Para que simplemente desaparezcas… sin decir una palabra… ya que realmente eres una persona testaruda ¡Aunque yo te he querido muchísimo! Me sigues ignorando, he incluso le platicaste sobre la nota a tu novio…

Yo simplemente podría terminar con todo y escribir la ultima carta…

***Deje un pequeño detalle***

Adorne el regalo con papel blanco y un gran moño rosa… estaba hace mucho tiempo buscando el mejor regalo del mundo… solo para ti.

Sé que te encantara… pues conozco lo que mas deseas en todo el mundo… últimamente has estado muy triste y deprimida… cuando solo quiero verte sonreír.

Solo puedo recordar aquel minino que recogí de la calle… lo alimente y bañe… solo para ti.

***En tu puerta… justo en la calle***

Te vi pasar de nuevo con el uniforme escolar… tus coletas se veían tan lindas; ibas tarareando una hermosa canción que sale a menudo en la tele… mire de reojo con una gran sonrisa.

¿Recuerdas al hermoso gato de los vecinos? Ese de pelaje blanco y orejas esponjosas… normalmente le dejas un poco de leche en el patio… aprendí que ¨cantarella¨ también afecta a los animales.

***La cabeza de un pequeño gato… pues de ellos eres amante ¿verdad?***

Me quede a ver como recogías la pequeña pero pesada caja… que estaba posada en un lugar exacto… para que la pudieras ver…

-¨Ah!¨- gritaste mientras tirabas la caja y entrabas rápidamente a tu casa… solo para vomitar y llorar por lo sucedido… ¡Deberías estar feliz amor! Ya que te he conseguido un gatito que no necesite comer, dormir, bañarse… todo lo he hecho para ti.

***Quemare las fotos ¡de ese chico!***

Hace tiempo que sigo a Len… para saber a que se dedica; ya que ha estado mucho tiempo cerca de ti… quiero ver cuando se alejara para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo; ya que te amo demasiado… después de clases él va a enseñar a tocar la guitarra a unos pequeños niños; ese es el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo mi plan.

***Aun dudo si… el existió***

Como siempre te seguí… pero esta vez me atreví a ir mas lejos de lo normal… esta vez me atreví a hablarte… esta vez me atreví a abrazarte y llevarte hasta la playa para admirar la noche juntos.

(_Len POV)_

_Llegue a la casa de Miku y lo único que encontré… fue ropa tirada… como si alguien se hubiera metido y llevado cosas especiales… no se llevaron dinero… solo se llevaron ropa, fotos, peluches…_

_Corrí en dirección a la calle; mientras llamaba a la policía… me sentía impotente… entonces recordé que mi novia tenia un vecino… ella siempre me dijo que nunca salía el chico; así que probablemente el vio o escucho algo…_

_Cual fue mi sorpresa… al ver fotos de la verde aqua tiradas por toda la casa de su vecino… una computadora encendida que vigilaba todas las habitaciones de la casa de mi novia… y su ropa interior clavada en las paredes… solo corrí desesperado._

**(Kaito POV)**

***El cliché del ¨te amo¨ no me causa emoción***

Para mi el ¨te amo¨ no tiene mucho chiste… eso siempre se le dice a cualquier persona… ya no es especial.

Solo quiero escucharte decir mi nombre y prometer ser mía para siempre… aun estas drogada; atada de manos, pies y ojos… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos podamos alejar de este lugar e ir a vivir juntos a la playa… como siempre quisiste.

Besos y abrazos… no necesito un amor como ese. En la medida que pueda estar cerca de ti soy feliz… aunque todavía no reconoces mi cara.

***Me da asco… y me provoca gran repulsión***

No parabas de llorar y moverte… me sentía asqueado al verte sufrir por mi culpa… pero si no estas conmigo… no estarás con nadie.

-¨Estoy loco por ti¨- dije mientras alzaba un cuchillo y apuntaba a tu corazón -¨quiero que me desees tanto como yo a ti¨-

-¡Déjame!- balbuceabas.

-Por eso…- dije mientras sonreía -¨¡Vamos! Dame tu corazón…¨-

Fue cuando alguien me arrebato el arma… y me la clavo en el cuello… provocando mi caída al frio suelo.

Solo pude ver como un rubio te desataba y cargaba… para luego salir corriendo.

***Más confieso que te amare… hasta la muerte***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Les confieso un secreto?_

_Nada… nuca de esto paso… solo fue uno de mis sueños tontos que tengo contigo todas las noches…_

_Nada… todo fue un sueño… una simple fantasía…_

_Nada… nada de esto sucedió…._

_De nuevo me levantare y cambiare… esperare a que salgas y nos iremos juntos al instituto; entraremos al salón y saludaremos a nuestros tontos amigos… como siempre tan divertidos. Tus iras a dar una vuelta con tu novio Len mientras yo como un helado junto a Rin._

_En receso jugaremos básquetbol todos juntos y reiremos como nunca… regresaremos juntos a casa; tú acompañada por el rubio y yo por su hermosa hermana._

_Cenaremos y aremos los deberes… tomaremos fotos e intentare poner celoso a Len para gravar su rabieta…_

_Todos somos felices… todo estamos contentos… por qué..._

_Nada de esto paso… ya que los dos somos mejores amigos… ya que los dos vivimos con diferente pareja… ya que todo fue un sueño loco… de esos que siempre tengo contigo._

_… todo fue un sueño…_

**_*¿O no?*_**

_-¨Vamos amor¨- dije mientras te acomodaba sobre mis piernas -¨es hora de comer¨-_

_Obviamente no tuve respuesta… llene tus mejillas con duraznos en almíbar; mientras cepillaba tu cabello… lo que siempre quise… que fueras mía aunque tuviera que matar a todos a nuestro alrededor y al final reclamar lo que es mio…_

**_*-¨Tu bello y rojo corazón¨-*_**

* * *

**_Hola! Jejejeje ya que no tengo nada que hacer me dedique a hacer el otro capi de esta historia… estas son las reglas: como verán esta historia involucra dos parejas: MikuxLen y MikuxKaito ¿Cuál ganara? ¿Cuál se les hizo mas linda? Jejejeje díganme cual es la que mas les gusto y el tercer capitulo será dedicado a esta; obviamente estoy del lado de MikuxLen así que no es necesario preguntar o algo así… ¡Comenten! Y díganme que pareja será la ultima en participar… _**

**_¡Gracias por comentar anteriormente! Me hacen sentir feliz TT_TT _**

**_NorititaEscritora: gracias :3 jejejeje haces que me ruborice n/n espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi ya que trate de meterme en la historia pero… como que no se me da mucho esto de escribir._**

**_Miku Hatsune 123456: si… metí las dos canciones que dijiste n.n es que se me hacen tan genialosas *-* y la que me recomendaste ¡es mi favorita! En mi celular la tengo… _**

**_Flaky-Hatsune: Jeff es mío *-* y de nadie mas (Yandere/ON) y… no quieres contradecirme verdad? Jejejeje (Loli moe/ ON) no es cierto! n/n ¿Qué cosas digo ultimadamente? Estoy un poco deschavetada _**

**_Miku: no… tu? ¬¬U no te calumnies_**

**_Yop: ¡Cállate! Me tienes envidia por que soy mas loli y moe que tu ¬¬ :D_**

**_Camy-Akari: ¡Que bueno que te gusto la historia! n/n gracias por tomarte las molestias de comentar n.n y espero que no te decepciones con la continuación… ¡Comenta cual pareja te gusto mas!_**

**_Bueno… eso fue todo ¡bye nye!_**

**_Miku: ¿Por qué siempre me matan a mi? TT_TT *esquina emo*_**

**_Yop: No te hagas ¬¬ si a los que siempre matan son a Rin y Len… bueno… ¡Sean felices! Bye nye!_**

**_Miku: Bye!_**

**_Len: ¡Voten por mi! :D ya que soy mas lindo con Miku… y ella me correspondio! También por que si no votan por mi ¡Iré por las noches a su casa! *-* muajajajaja no se por qué esto no me conviene…_**

**_Kaito: ¡Voten por mi! :3 yo soy mas sexi… y un amor… no necesariamente debe ser correspondido para que sea el mas hermoso_**

**_Yop: No les hagan caso… ¡Comenten y decidan cual es la mejor pareja! _**


	3. Ganadores MikuxLen

_**Ganadores:**_

_**Los votos a Len fuero Kaito solo fue 1**_

_****__Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino _a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

**_*En el siglo 19 Gran Bretaña…*_**

**(Rin POV)**

***Bajo la lluvia oscura estoy empapada de dolor… busco tu voz y tu calor***

Después de perder a mí querido esposo por una enfermedad desconocida; me quede obligada a cuidar sola de mi hija.

Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine… viuda de Shion; mi querida hija Miku Hatsune es lo único que tengo… la única luz que tengo de esperanza.

Visitando diariamente la tumba de mi amado, con un velo negro y rosas blancas. Las lagrimas no me dejan ver con claridad… solo necesito a alguien que proteja a mi familia… que me proteja.

***En el nombre de dios nuestro destino esta desgarrado***

Viviendo en una gran mansión; sentada siempre al lado de nuestro gran jardín lleno de flores blancas que el mismo cultivo… una mesa de cristal y una silla cómoda de terciopelo; esas son mis únicas amigas.

Bebiendo un poco de te negro; tarareo una pequeña canción de cuna.

-¿Mama?- preguntaba mi hija… una hermosa niña de 15 años; de ojos verde aqua al igual que su cabello; usando siempre vestidos blancos y una hermosa sonrisa que decora su angelical rostro -¿Cuándo regresara papa?-

-¿Por qué… por que la pregunta?- la voz me temblaba y un fuerte dolor aparecía en mi pecho.

-Hace mucho que no me canta…-

-Ven...- dije con una sonrisa; mientras señalaba una silla que se encontraba enfrente de mí -~el mundo es maravilloso, maravilloso es

Y hay solo una vida para estar aquí… dime que es lo que te hace sufrir

Creo no entender… ¿Por qué hay que vivir?

Creo en todo lo que han enseñando y aun así los que amo huyen de mi…~-

***Pido la gracia de satanás… el sacrificio en el altar***

No entiendo como llegue a esto… no entiendo como perdí mi alma… aun así te tengo a ti ¡Nada esta perdido! Porque tu estas a mi lado…

El pequeño cuerpo cubierto con una sabana blanca manchada de carmín; me da tanta tristeza pero a la vez me rio… ¨Tu te lo mereces¨ el olor a sangre es tan delicioso y el ambiente es adecuado para el momento. La cara de la pequeña es tan adorable aun llena de cortes; realmente resalta toda su belleza; los gritos tan agudos pero a la vez tan apetecibles.

Ese sentimiento en mi, ese deseo oscuro… el corazón ya me ha llenado ¨Asesinare a todo el que se interponga en mi amor ¡Claro!¨ solo así el podrá al fin pertenecerme; el dolor de ella no va a enternecerme pues ahora mi corazón esta cerrado.

Los gritos de su tierna voz, resuenan en la habitación que de sangre ahora se ha llenado. El olor de dicho festín, es un aroma cálido que me recuerda que no estoy alucinando. Aunque ya no lo puedas ver, mis manos no se detendrán de realizar tan divertido acto. En los ojos de la verde aqua puedo yo ver, la ternura que despoje y que de ellos se esta esfumando.

-¨Tu sabor es tierno… ¡Eres adorable!¨- dije mientras lamia la sangre de aquel cuchillo y miraba cada rasgo del fino rostro de porcelana… de aquella que me ha quitado la oportunidad de ser feliz -¨hermosa figura y a la vez horrible¨-

Desde un principio sabia que le interesaba… ¿Pero quien no se fijaría en tal belleza? Su cuerpo es hermoso, voz angelical… propia de los ángeles; su cabello es tan suave y lacio; siempre llevando moños en las coletas y su sonrisa tan tierna… realmente la mujer mas hermosa… bueno… lo era.

-¨Tu voz y sonrisa son apetecibles¨- volví a clavar aquel cuchillo en su vientre… deseando volver a escuchar otro grito o ver mas llanto… solo recibo una tierna sonrisa con un **_*te amo*_**. Me enojo mas al ver que eres inmune a mis golpes y decido terminar de una vez con todo… gotas de sangre salpican mi rostro… quiero estar perfecta para mi amado así que paso mi muñeca por mi rostro… aunque me gustaría que el viera de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer -¨el sabor de la vida… que yo misma arrebate¨-

***La luna creciente en la oscuridad… avanzare cualquier castigo que este delante de mi***

Después de la muerte de mi esposo… pensé que seria conveniente que alguien instruyera a Miku para ser una dama de bien y pueda casarse pronto; ya que al cumplir los 16 años de edad ya será toda una mujer.

Busque al mejor maestro por todos los lugares posibles con la ayuda de mi fiel sirviente llamada Luka Megurine; una chica de ojos claros y cabellos rosas.

Después de tanto buscar, pude contratar a un chico de ¨La gran ciudad¨… según Megurine es uno de los mejores señoritos que hay por estos lugares; así que tome un poco de te mientras firmaba una carta dirigida al señor Len Kagamine.

***Prometiendo amor eterno iría a donde tu estas… incluso si todo el mundo se extinguiera***

Después de esperar algunas semanas… llego el día en el cual llegaría el maestro.

-¨Me siento honrado de ser llamado como su maestro¨- dijo el chico… a simple vista se le puede ver mucho mas joven que yo; con cabellos rubios atados con un listón negro en una pequeña coleta; ojos azules y alto. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca… lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su bufanda azul… me recordó tanto a mi difunto esposo: Kaito Shion.

-Un placer…- dije mientras me paraba y acomodaba el vestido negro con holanes; que llevaba puesto. Para la ocasión decidí ponerme un poco de maquillaje ya que no me gusta usarlo… y un listón blanco para separar mi cabello, que usualmente llevo hasta los hombros –mi nombre es Rin Kagamine-

-Perdón por no presentarme… mi nombre es Len Kagamine- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y besaba delicadamente mi mano –voy a trabajar duro para mi bella dama y su hija- solo esas palabras bastaron para que mis mejillas se tornaran de un color carmesí.

***En el nombre de dios mi amado es tomado por mi***

-Disculpa Megurine- dije mientras miraba de nuevo hacia el jardín recordándome que no puedo enamorarme a simple vista ya que yo ya entregue mi corazón -¿Dónde esta Miku?-

-En su cuarto señora… ¿quiere que la llame?-

-No, esta bien- conteste; mientras miraba al rubio que estaba delante mio –disculpe… ¿no le molestaría acompañarme?-

**-**Por supuesto que no**-**

Los dos nos dirigimos en silencio al cuarto de mi hija; probablemente se encontraba tocando el piano o dibujando algo; ya que esas son las tareas que le deje… para cuando llegara el maestro.

-Miku…- dije mientras entraba a su cuarto –te presento a tu nuevo instructor… él es Len Kagamine-

-Un placer- contesto ella con una sonrisa –mi nombre es Miku Hatsune-

-En… encantado de conocerte…- contesto el rubio mientras sonreía –pensé que la señorita Miku seria una niña-

-Ya no soy una niña- contesto mi hija mientras acomodaba sus pequeñas coletas y miraba directamente al profesor –ahora soy una dama-

-Si- dijo el mientras se acercaba y tomaba la suave mejilla de la verde aqua –lo eres-

***Quiero maldecirlos tan fuerte como pueda… sangre del sacrificio se arrancó en el altar* **

Desde el primer día me hice gran amiga del rubio… las platicas eran encantadoras y los paseos por la mansión se hacían mas constantes.

-Disculpe mi señora-

-¿Si?- pregunte un poco confundida ya que el rubio tenía el rostro cubierto de rubor.

-Bueno… me preguntaba… ¿Por qué una dama tan hermosa como usted no se ha vuelto a casar?-

-Hmp…- trate de contener la riza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el nervioso mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y movía su cabello.

-Es que… su cara esta muy sonrojada- reí un poco… hace mucho que no me divertía tanto.

***El alma es ensuciada* **

***Detrás de la puerta de la iglesia; tu estas capturado ahí* **

Las semanas pasaban y aquel rubio… de ojos hermosos y brazos protectores me enamoraba cada día más.

Al parecer Miku y Len se habían vuelto grandes amigos; y se tenían un gran cariño. Poco a poco fui olvidando dejar rosas a la tumba polvorienta del jardín y cambiaba mis vestidos negros a unos blancos. El tener a Len en la gran mansión fue de mucha ayuda… todo es tan diferente.

***No me importa quien se interponga en el camino o yendo al infierno* **

Después de pensarlo tanto decidí que lo mejor seria tener a alguien que nos proteja; normalmente te veo ser gentil con mi hija y eso me da gusto ya que siempre he querido que mi pareja quiera tanto a mi hija como yo a ella.

Por idea de Miku salimos de paseo al bosque.

-¡Miren! ¡Un conejo!- dijo mi hija mientras lo señalaba asombrada… mire un rato a mi hija fijamente; realmente se estaba poniendo hermosa ya que su fina y delicada figura tomaba la forma de una saludable jovencita… sus ojos verde aqua brillaban con alegría y emoción -¡Len kun! ¡Len kun! ¡Ven!-

-Si te acercas demasiado se va a espantar- dije sin prestarle demasiada atención al animal posado sobre las llevas verdes llenas de flores.

-Señorita- escuche de Len… así que voltee a ver sorprendida como mi hija llevaba entre manos el pequeño y hermoso conejo de color negro –es muy bonito el conejo Miku chan… deberías conservarlo-

-¿Puedo mama?- pregunto Miku con una cara muy tierna.

-Claro-

***Dios no esta a mi lado* **

***No me importa quien me odie pero tu…***

-¿Te quedaras conmigo y con Miku para siempre?- dije apenada mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja blanca. Con esto le entrego a alguien más mi vida y corazón.

Ya no quiero que Len sea solo un amigo… quiero sentir sus manos sobre de mi y escucharlo decir que me ama… que me necesita.

-Si… definitivamente mi señora- recibió el pequeño presente con la cara sonrojada. Sonreí en mis adentros y cerré los ojos en búsqueda de un beso… el cual nunca tuve ya que solo sentí su mano sobre la mía, mientras él sonreía.

(Miku POV)

-Estoy cansada- dije mientras dejaba a un lado la tinta y miraba a mi maestro.

-Podemos seguir mañana- dijo Len mientras sonreía y retiraba todos los cuadernos.

-Eres tan dulce Len- él estaba sentado a un lado mío mientras me miraba tranquilamente; toda la noche me pase jugando a escondidas con ¨Usagi¨ mi conejo, ya que a mi mama no le gusta que este mucho con el. Me recosté en el pupitre apoyándome con los brazos y cerrando un poco mis ojos.

-Si porque eres lo que mas quiero- el rubio coloco una cobija sobre de mi mientras acariciaba mi cabello lentamente.

-¿Cuánto me quieres?- abrí un poco mas mis ojos mientras miraba al apuesto chico que estaba enfrente de mí… mi cara ardía.

-Mucho… quiero estar contigo hasta la muerte-

-Eso significa…- cerré mis ojos mas ruborizada… -¿vas a ser mi novio?-

-¡Correcto!- me dijo mientras me abrasaba -¡Seré tuyo para siempre!-

-No te creo- dije con una pequeña risa –siempre estas con mama y…-

-Solo te amo a ti y te lo voy a demostrar- fue cuando me voltee rápidamente… sentí los suaves labios del rubio mientras me acariciaba el cabello –por favor… nunca dudes cuanto te amo mi pequeña Miku-

-Ya no soy una niña…- dije un poco molesta mientras agachaba mi mirada –soy toda una mujer-

-Cierto… eres mi hermosa mujer- los dos volvimos a besarnos; aunque sus movimientos me parecían muy toscos y prácticamente me dejaba sin aire; realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

(Rin POV)

Lo que no sabían era que yo mire toda esa escena y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

(Miku POV)

Pude sentir sus manos sobre mi espalda, yo solo jadeaba por la falta de aire. De pronto sentí como quedaba recostada sobre la mesa y el seguía llenándome de besos y caricias.

-Debo de controlarme- susurro mientras se separaba de mi y me miraba detenidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-Tienes 15 años y yo 20- dijo Len un poco… ¿Molesto? Se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.

-En un mes tendré 16- dije para calmarlo; mientras me sentaba en la mesa y sonreía tranquilamente. Últimamente había tenido la extraña sensación de querer sentir los labios de Len en mi boca, pero sabia que eso jamás sucedería –quiero que me beses-

-¿Que?- pregunto el con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿Qué dices?-

-Quiero que continuemos- dije segura mientras miraba sus ojos azules –¿O quieres que te obligue a hacerlo?-

-Inténtalo- dijo el mientras sonreía y se acercaba a mi. Así que rápidamente volví a besarlo mientras mis manos pasaban por su cuello –mi hermosa dama es toda una pervertida-

-Cállate- dije ruborizada.

De nuevo Len me volvió a acostar sobre la mesa mientras mordía y saboreaba mis labios; su lengua entraba y salía provocando que jadeara cada vez más. Sus manos desabrochaban lentamente mi vestido; en unos segundos este se deslizo por mis hombros dejándome descubierta por la parte de arriba y rápidamente subí mis manos para cubrirme; ya que este tipo de vestidos ya lleva integrado un sujetador y al caer me dejo totalmente expuesta.

-Tranquila- me susurro el rubio mientras mordía mi oído suavemente. Así que levante mis manos mientras lo abrasaba y cerraba mis ojos. Sentí su mano sobre mi pecho y de solté una especie de grito… no lo pude contener.

(Len POV)

Los gemidos de Miku eran tan deliciosos. Desde el primer día que la vi no pude evitar enamórame de ella… aunque sé que esto esta mal; no me importa por que es la única mujer que quiero.

Sus pechos eran perfectos y tan rosados que no pude evitar lamerlos y morderlos; aunque suavemente para no lastimarla.

Volví a sus labios mientras mis manos se encargaban de lo demás; solo verla tan sonrojada y jadeante; me excitaba cada vez mas… así que baje una de mis manos hasta sus bragas; las cuales baje rápidamente hasta sus rodillas.

-Ah! Len!- gimió Miku cuando metí uno de mis dedos sobre su intimidad; que ya se encontraba bastante mojada. Repetí este proceso mientras la besaba y guardaba su imagen en mi mente para siempre. Baje hasta su intimidad y abrí un poco mas sus piernas.

-Ah! Ah!- gimió Miku mas fuerte… ya que ahora había adentrado mi lengua en su intimidad; explore por todos lados mientras escuchaba a mi hermosa verde aqua jadeante y extasiada en placer. Ya estaba demasiado excitado; necesitaba entrar en ella… pero eso seria demasiado; ya que mis planes son… huir con Miku a otro lugar y casarme con ella. Salí rápidamente mientras me relamía los labios.

(Miku POV)

Len me hacia sentir mucho placer. Cuando se separo de mi sentí como subía arriba mío y pude notar un bulto en sus pantalones; así que baje mis manos hasta ellos y los desabroche rápidamente; cuando bajaron lo suficiente pude notar que el bulto estaba presente también en el bóxer negro del rubio; y a su alrededor estaba mojado. Así que pensé… si Len puede hacerlo ¿Por qué yo no? Baje un poco hasta llegar a ese punto y con la legua comencé a lamer esa parte… escuche al rubio gemir roncamente así que pensé que hacia un buen trabajo y con la punta de la lengua empujaba cada vez mas aquel bulto… hasta que salió con fuerza un liquido disparado hacia mi boca… empapándome toda.

-Lo siento- dijo el sonrojado; así que relamí mis labios como él lo había hecho anteriormente y sonreí.

-Estoy empapada y así arruinaremos mi tarea- dije muy divertida –será mejor que me lleves a mi cuarto-

(Rin POV)

-Buenos días madame… estoy a sus ordenes- dijo un nuevo empleado llamado Gakupo mientras entraba por la gran puerta de mi recamara.

-Lleva a Len ahí- dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas con un pañuelo y maldecía entre dientes.

¿Porque? ¿Por qué ahora? Me pregunte todavía triste y enojada ¿Por qué me pasa esto… justo cuando a Len le había entregado mi corazón? Es cierto… soy mucho mas grande que el y mi hija es hermosa… ¿Pero que tiene ella que yo no tengo? ¿¡Porque engañarme justo unos días antes de nuestra boda¡?

***Jurando amor eterno iré ahí***

-Mama ¿Dónde esta Len?- pregunto Miku mientras me tomaba por el vestido y miraba curiosamente hacia todos lados –ya no le he visto-

-El esta de vacaciones- conteste mientras quitaba su mano de mi y miraba con desprecio a mi hija. Trate de golpearla en ese momento… trate de no hacer nada… por ahora.

Ya no llevaba aquel vestido blanco, ahora lo había sustituido de nuevo por aquel negro de holanes y llevaba un gran moño negro en el cabello.

***Incluso si el mundo entero se desvanece***

-Mentirosa… su equipaje sigue en su habitación- dijo Miku convencida mientras jalaba mas fuerte mi vestido… la mire de nuevo y pude notar que llevaba el vestido blanco de tirantes… aquel que llevaba puesto cuando beso a mi futuro esposo -Len! Donde esta Len¡!-

***Dios no esta de mi lado***

-Se fue a dar un paseo- volví a decir mas arritada por la actitud de la verde aqua.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!- me grito Miku mientras tiraba aun mas de mi… sus repulsivas manos lograron tirar de uno de los bordados de aquel vestido -¡Len me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo y que pronto nos casaríamos!-

***No me importa quien me odie pero tu…***

-¿Mama?-

.

.

.

-Ah!... todo es por tu culpa- dije mientras posaba mi mano sobre la de Len. Por el momento nos encontrábamos en unos de los calabozos de la caza; enfrente de mí estaba el rubio sujetado de las manos con cadenas y tapado de la boca. El siempre lleva una foto… una en donde se encuentra Miku abrasado de él y yo… pero a mi me tacharon el rostro ¡Me sorprende que no cortaran la parte en donde estoy yo! El rubio estaba vestido con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa blanca… en cambio yo… llevaba puesto mi vestido de bodas y un pequeño collar. Aun recuerdo cuando mate a mi propia hija, en la habitación de mi amado -pero esta bien por que tú serás… Todo mío por las profundidades del infierno-

Trate de bajar el trapo que impedía que hablara… solo para poder besarlo. Fue cuando sentí un terrible dolor en mi espalda.

-*_Puedes dormir ahora*_- una pequeña voz me hablo mientras se escuchaban unos pequeños pasos por el lugar… mire a Len y parecía sorprendido.

-Pero… ¡Pero yo te mate!- dije exaltada mientras miraba a Miku… llevaba su vestido lleno de sangre y una sonrisa… esa sonrisa tan burlona.

-_*¿Crees que eres la única que puede hacer un sacrificio_?*- me pregunto le verde aqua… en su mano llevaba un cuchillo manchado de mi sangre; el dolor cada vez se hacia mas insoportable y ella solo sonreía _-*Vamos… puedes dormir ahora*-_

-¡Te matare!- dije mientras trataba de levantarme y quitarle el arma. Pero Miku fue más rápida y en un cerrar de ojos… aquel cuchillo ya había atravesado mi corazón. No podía moverme… solo un dolor intenso circulaba por todo mi cuerpo… la respiración me faltaba y lo único que pude ver… fue a Len… mi segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.

_(Miku POV)_

_-Lo siento- dije mientras volteaba a ver a mi amado y quitaba el trapo de su boca._

_-¿Qué… que te hizo Rin?- pregunto el rubio que me miraba fijamente… solo sonreí cálidamente mientras tocaba su mejilla._

_-*Mi… mama solo me saco un poco de sangre*- conteste –*pero solo estaba jugando; ya no te preocupes… a las niñas malas se les manda a dormir*-_

_-¿Estas bien?- me volvió a preguntar Len un poco confundido._

_-¡Claro!- dije mientras me hincaba para estar a su altura –pero ahora… ¡Dámelo!-_

_-Eh?-_

_-*¡Vamos! ¡Dámelo!*- volví a decir mientras extendía mi mano llena de sangre y sonreía._

_-¿Qué quieres que te de?- me pregunto Len cada vez mas nervioso y confuso._

_-*¡Tu corazón! ¡Yo lo quiero!*- dije de nuevo pero esta ves pase mi chuchillo por su pecho -*¡Dámelo! ¡Yo lo cuidare! ¡Me tienes que dar tu corazón si me amas!*-_

_No dijiste nada y solo temblaste… así que suspire._

_-*Entonces lo tomare yo*- clave mi cuchillo en su pecho repetidas veces –*yo tendré para siempre tu corazón*-_

_Después de que Len vomitara sangre y gritara del dolor… lo pude conseguir… la única cosa que me hace feliz; la única cosa que me mantuvo con vida. Camine rumbo a mi habitación, observando en todo el camino el corazón palpitante de mi amado… lo bese repetidas veces y sonreía. Entre a mi cuarto y me senté…_

_A mí alrededor estaban dos cuerpos mutilados; el de Luka y Gakupo… esos fueron mis dos sacrificios._

_-*Len*- susurre mientras temblaba –*estoy sola*-_

_No obtuve respuesta… aquel corazón que tanto me daba orgullo ahora estaba seco… ya no tenia vida y un olor desagradable inundaba mi habitación. Comencé a llorar mientras me limpiaba con el vestido._

_-Soy una tonta!- me grite repetidas veces mientras me golpeaba en la cabeza. Salí corriendo desesperada hacia el cuerpo de mi amado… lo tome entre brazos y bese… buscaba una respuesta… una palabra -*¡Abre los ojos! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mírame!*-_

_Grite desesperadamente; los nervios me comían… ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si no puedo estar con la persona que amo? Me mordí los labios y recosté sobre las piernas del rubio… el que ahora ya no respiraba._

_-*Mírame…*- susurre mientras abrasaba aquel corazón y tomaba su mano –*yo aquí te esperare*-_

* * *

**_¿Me tarde? Si bueno… es que me quede en la fiesta y no pude publicar… pero ya estoy de regreso! Doy por terminado este fic jejejejeje espero que les haya gustado y envíen muchos comentarios! Pronto seguiré con las contis de los demás… nos vemos_**

**_Bye nye ¡comenten!_**


End file.
